Episode 8858 (11th March 2016)
Plot Michael’s furious, convinced he’s caught Eileen and Phelan in the act. Michael takes a swing at Phelan with his crutch but, unperturbed, Phelan catches the other end and Michael falls to the floor. Eileen’s mortified and the two row. Phelan acts the calm "voice of reason" and leaves after handing over Michael's wallet. Alya walks into the bistro to find Jason and Zeedan squaring up to each other. Jason backs down after Alya pleads with him and he walks out. Rana notices how Alya and Jason were looking at each other and demands the full story. Audrey demands Gemma leaves. Kylie gets a shock when she arrives back to find her there. Gemma turns on the waterworks and pleads for a chance to turn her life around but David wants her out. Eileen tells Michael they're finished if he can't trust her. Julia and Richie tell Billy that Marta went back to Gdansk the previous day with a ticket purchased by them. They didn't get back the stolen jewellery but they’re just happy to see the back of her. Sally persuades Tim to pose for some promotional photos of him window cleaning but he's annoyed, feeling used. David is about to throw Gemma out when an obviously pregnant Sarah walks in. Gemma immediately deduces that Callum is the father and threatens to tell him. Eileen insists she and Michael are finished and asks him to leave, just as Phelan returns. He grins as he shows Michael out. Just before Billy and Eva leave the O'Driscoll's property, Eva catches a glimpse of Marta at a window. Billy insists they leave. Rana makes light of Alya's admission about her fling with Jason and admits she enjoyed seeing macho Zeedan. Steph refuses to allow Norris to distribute leaflets in the bistro. Gemma threatens to tell Callum unless she keeps the job. David calls her bluff. Michael drowns his sorrows in the Rovers and tells Liz that he and Eileen are over. Gemma's call goes to voicemail but she claims she only spoke to Callum the other day. Spotting an opportunity to have Gemma mouth off about Callum and therefore convince people he’s still alive, David persuades Audrey to keep Gemma on a trial basis. Phelan provides Eileen with a shoulder to cry on as he listens to her troubles. Letting herself into the bistro kitchen, Rana flirtily kisses Zeedan. He's pleased. Sally and Norris snipe at each other in the Rovers. Gail’s pleased to hear from Liz that Eileen’s finished with Michael. Audrey coolly points out to her that Michael is not much of a catch. David outlines his motives to Sarah and Kylie. Eileen’s thrown when Phelan declares that Michael was right and he does in fact have feelings for her. Cast Regular cast *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley *Julia O'Driscoll - Malgorzata Klara *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *O'Driscolls' house - Exterior Notes *Clive Curtis was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Michael takes a swing at Phelan, Eileen is mortified and tells him their relationship is over; and Kylie is shocked when she finds Gemma at the salon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,800,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes